the7starsfandomcom-20200213-history
MESSAGE TO BRADMAN
Dear Bradman. It seems we have come to a stalemate Mr sadler, you want me back as a girlfriend but it seems that will never happen because 1. i have a boyfriend 2. you vandalised MY wiki and 3. your a fucking sexist pig that im surprised i even liked you, So i have IP banned you and you little buddy lazyboy and you will never be able to touch my wiki again. Right then! now that i have gotten that nice stuff out of the way WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING!!!! its not even funny i can change everything back in 5 minutes at the most do you honestly believe you can even get me as a friend by vandalising the very website IVE been trying to create and look after ?? Well i dont. at all . The funny thing is you really believe your a high ranking Onyx member?? pfft thats not even worthy of a joke i dont even think halofan knows your in the damn clan and you lazyboy i actually respected you i just lost all respect i had for you what do you have against me??? Note to Onyx, look im sorry you have such a little faggot in your clan and i hope you punish him dearly for violating an alliance, this little chode is just mad that i broke up with him and doesnt care about anyone other than his happiness. Note to bradman, have you ever thought that i dont want you as a friend that im happy with this clan?? no you just want me so you can be happy well mister if you want me as a friend forget it ill NEVER forgive you. Have a nice day signed- Lucky 'Responce' Frosty you won't listen so i will just say it in plain, I DON'T WANT YOU! honesatly it would be best if you blocked my communications and we just when our own ways from now on but you haven't and now its too late, you have 5 days now. I am not bluffing now, i will post pictures toi prove it so you can accually see what you are putting me through. Starting tomorrow i will cause pain on myself gradually over the next 5 days, starting with a simple cut of my wrist and eventually worse and worse until you accually get my point. This has been going on long enough now i will finnish it or forever be with Lucy again XD sorry 4 all the drama :P frotsy you know after i get super jelous i do somthing drastic and then i cool it down soooo.... i am totally calm and everything now and i would liek 2 forget everything and b ur friend but thats not gonna happen cos u have a stick up your arse but w/e... andyway here is the first pic i took :P i looks soo bad in it, and i have dont hav a pic of the stiches i have on my leg cos i stabbed myself :P i just got rushed streight 2 hospital and got bandaged up and stuff and im back now. But once i get this SOB cast off i can take a pic of that.